La otra personalidad de Butters
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters hace tiempo que se marcho de la casa de sus padres, y ahora vive con Gregory y Cristophe.


Kyle y Stan esperaban a Butters en casa de Kyle, hace tiempo que no veían a Butters.

-Me pregunto como estará Butters. - dijo Kyle.

-Seguro que estará bien. - dijo Stan, Butters se fue de la casa de sus padres y empezó a vivir con Gregory y Cristophe.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de Kyle.

-Que bien Butters que hayas podido venir, pero pareces un poco cambiado. - dijo Stan.

-Lo que tu digas. - dijo Butters pasando dentro de la casa y sentadose en el sofá. Ahora Butters tenia 16 como todos los demás, pero había cambiado mucho, ahora tenia una perforación en el labio inferior, y su pelo había crecido casi llegar a los hombros, con ese aspecto Butters no parecía el niño que era hace unos años.

-Oye Kyle, ¿por que no haces algo bueno por una vez y me traes una cerveza?. - dijo Butters sentado en el sofá y mirando la televisión.

-En mi opinión no creo que debas beber alcohol... - Kyle se quedo callado cuando Butters le miro amenazante.

-¿He pedido tu opinión acaso?. - le pregunto Butters a Kyle.

-No...

-Pues entonces ve a buscarla y damela. - dijo Butters, Kyle fue a la nevera y le dio una cerveza a Butters. A los pocos minutos llamaron al timbre de la casa de Kyle, era Kenny y Cartman.

-¿Donde esta mi pequeño Bunny?. - dijo Kenny muy contento de poder ver por fin a Butters, habían estado casi un año sin verlo, y al poco de dejar su casa dejo de asistir a clases.

-Si, ¿donde esta ese marica?. - dijo Cartman, el también echaba de menos a Butters.

-Esta en el salón. - dijo Stan. Kenny y Cartman fueron al salón, y esperaban a que Butters les sonriera a los dos y que les dijese que los echaba mucho de menos. Pero en vez de eso, se encoraron a un Butters totalmente diferente.

-...Este Butters no me gusta, me da miedo. - dijo Kenny escondiéndose detrás de Kyle y mirando de arriba a abajo a Butters.

-Pues no me mires. - dijo Butters con un tono enfadado.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman fueron a la cocina para hablar mientras que Butters seguía viendo la televisión.

- Ha cambiado tanto que da miedo. - dijo Kenny.

-Si, Gregory me dijo que a las dos semanas de mudarse a vivir con el se hizo amigo de Trent y Josh. dijo Kyle

-Pues ha cambiado mucho. - dijo Cartman.

-¿Y por que ya no vive con sus padres?. - pregunto Kenny

-Según me dijo Gregory, era por que sus padres se volvieron mas estrictos y lo castigaban mas, un día decidió irse de su casa, y empezó a vivir el Gregory y Cristophe.

-QUIERO MAS CERVEZA. - grito Butters desde el salón.

-PUES TE LEVANTAS Y LA COJES TU MISMO. - le contesto Kyle gritándole desde la cocina. Butters entro en la cocina murmurando palabrotas y rebusco en la nevera hasta encontrar una cerveza, después volvió al salón.

-Ya han pasado dos horas, ¿no piensas irte?. - le dijo Kyle a Butters, los demás ya se habían marchado.

-Para empezar, me habíais llamado vosotros para que viniera, además, no tengo prisa.

-Por tu culpa todo esta hecho un asco. - dijo Kyle, refiriéndose a todas las latas de cerveza que había por el suelo.

-Es de tu madre, que no limpia la casa como debería. - le contesto Butters sacando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo del pantalón.

-...¿Pero tu desde cuando fumas?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-¿Que importa eso?, ¿quieres uno?. - dijo Butters, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a Kyle.

-No, eso es malo para la salud. -

Los padres de Kyle en ese mismo tiempo, estaban entrando por la puerta, en ese momento Butters se levanto de su asiento sin despedirse de Kyle, pero si de Ike. Ya que Ike se encontraba de vez en cuando con Butters en algunos sitios.

Un rato después Kyle enfado fue a buscar a Butters al parque, Ike se lo había dicho después en un interrogatorio de que Kyle le había hecho. Butters estaba con Josh y Trent fumando y bebiendo.

-Butters. - lo llamo Kyle, llamando la atención de Trent, Butters y Josh.

-¿Y ahora que quieres.? - le pregunto Butters molesto.

-Quiero que vallas a mi casa y le expliques a mis padres que las latas de cerveza no son mías.

-Ahora no, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?. - dijo Butters encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Kyle hizo algo sin pensar y que le costaría muy caro. Kyle le dio una bofetada a Butters, haciendo que el cigarrillo que el tenia se cayese al suelo. A los pocos segundos Butters seguía golpeando a Kyle.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Que raro, Kyle no ha venido. - dijo Stan en la parada del autobús.

-Seguro que anoche se acostó con Butters, como ambos son maricas. dijo Cartman. Ike llego corriendo a la parada del autobús.

-Chicos, mi hermano esta en el hospital. - dijo Ike

-¿Que le ha pasado?. - dijo Stan

-Esta mañana lo han encontrado en el parque, dicen los médicos que lo han golpeado hasta desmayarse.

-Que hijos de puta. - dijo Cartman.

-Pero no sabes ni quien ha sido. - dijo Kenny.

-...Yo si. - dijo Ike. - A sido Butters.

Kenny, Stan y Cartman fueron corriendo al hospital a ver a Kyle.

-Kyle, ¿como estas?. - le pregunto a Kyle.

-...me...duele... - dijo Kyle, le costaba mucho hablar.

-No hables, necesitas descansar.

-No le...digáis a mi...madre quien a sido. - dijo Kyle.

Al parecer Butters había amenazado a Kyle con su hermano pequeño Ike.

-Pobre Kyle...tengo que hablar con Butters ahora mismo. - dijo Stan

-Stan, ten cuidado, por favor. - dijo Kenny.

Stan busco a Butters, fue a la cafetería de Tweek, al parque. Al final lo encontró saliendo de la casa de sus padres.

-Ten cuidado hijo, ya sabes que estaré siempre aquí para lo que necesites.- dijo Linda dando besos a la cara de su hijo.

-Vale mama, sueltame ya. - dijo Butters, lo dijo sin agresividad, ya que su madre era muy sobreprotectora.

-¿No quieres venir a cenar a casa con tu padre y conmigo?.

-No puedo, esta noche estoy ocupado. - dijo Butters despidiéndose de su madre.

-Butters, ¿que le has hecho a Kyle?. - le pregunto Stan acercándose a el.

-Le di su merecido.

-Pero si esta en el hospital.

-..Si, creo que me pase un poco. Hagamos las paces, esta noche tengo una fiesta, ¿porque no vienes conmigo?.

-No iré contigo a ninguna parte.

-Seguro que te lo pasaras muy bien, se que estas jodido por que Wendy te ha vuelto a dejar.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Ike me lo contaba todo.

-De acuerdo, iré a esa estúpida contigo, pero no cambiare opinión sobre ti.

-Como quieras, pasare a las doce a buscarte.

Stan estaba en su habitación esperando que Butters pasase a buscarlo, un coche paro frente a la puerta de su casa, seguramente seria Butters. Salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-¿Ha donde vas?. - le pregunto Shelley, que salia del baño.

-A una fiesta. - dijo Stan, Shelley volvió a su habitación, Stan bajo las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido y salio de la casa, entrando en el coche.

-Pense que no vendrías. - dijo Butters, en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vaya Stan, cuanto tiempo. - dijo Trent. Llegaron a la fiesta, la fiesta era en un descampado lejos de South Park. Había mucha gente, sobre todo chicas. Muchas chicas intentaron ligar con Stan, pero el las rechazaba con educación.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?. - le pregunto Butters a Stan, Butters iba acompañado con dos chicas de voluminosos pechos.

-Si... - Stan parecía desanimado.

-¿Sigues preocupado por Kyle?.

-Si, un poco.

-Tranquilo, Kyle se recuperara, mientras tanto quedate con una de estas. - dijo Butters, dando una palmada en el trasero de una de las dos chicas.

Stan amaneció en el suelo del descampado, miro a su alrededor y vio a la gente dormida en el suelo y dentro de los coches. Miro la hora en su móvil, era casi mediodía y tenia que volver a su casa antes de que sus padres se diesen cuenta. Busco a Butters, lo encontró dormido al lado de dos chicas en ropa interior.

-Butters, tienes que llevarme a casa. - dijo Stan, intentando despertarlo. Butters se despertó y se encendió un cigarrillo y saco las llaves de un coche de su bolsillo. Stan volvió a casa en el coche de la noche anterior.

-¿Entonces te lo has pasado bien?. - le pregunto Butters.

-Si, supongo. - dijo Stan, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Stan ya había llegado a casa, y temía que sus padres supiesen que había estado en una fiesta y que no había asistido a la escuela.

Entro despacio por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Papa y mama te están esperando. - dijo Shelley, que se cruzo con Stan. Stan entro en la cocina y vio a sus padres enfadados esperándole.

-¿Donde estabas?. - le pregunto Sharon. - Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensaba que te habían secuestrado.

-Por poco llamamos a la policía, no lo hemos hecho porque Shelley nos a dicho donde estabas. Ahora vete a tu habitación, estas castigado. dijo Marvin.

Esa misma tarde vino Kyle a visitar a Stan.

-Cuanto me alegro de que te hayas recuperado tan pronto. - dijo Stan

-Si, lo único que me queda son unos pocos moratones, pero se me quitaran pronto. Kenny me ha dicho que estas castigado, ¿porque?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-...Veras, es que anoche me fui a una fiesta con Butters.

-¿Que, estas loco?, hizo que fuera al hospital.

-Si, ya lo se, pero quizás no es tan malo como creemos.

-Te equivocas, Butters es ahora como Trent o Josh, o puede que incluso peor.

-Pues creo que Butters hizo bien en irse de la casa de sus padres. Se pasaba todos los días castigado y se sentía como en una cárcel.

Butters le explico su forma de pensar, la cual Stan también coincidía con Butters. Stan cambio su forma de ser y empezó a vestir con un estilo mas rebelde.

-Stan, o vuelves a ser el de antes o... - le amenazo Cartman.

-¿O que?. - le amenazo Stan. - No creo que me hagas nada, puto gordo llorón.

-Stan, ya no eres el de antes. - dijo Kyle

-Si, Trent y Josh han hecho que Butters cambiase, y Butters ha cambiado a Stan. - dijo Kenny.

-Trent y Josh no me han hecho nada. - los defendió Butters, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

-¿Se puede saber que es eso?. - pregunto Kenny, señalando al cigarrillo de Butters.

-...Pues un cigarrillo, ¿acaso eres ciego?. - dijo Butters molesto, Kenny le quito el cigarrillo a Butters, lo tiro al suelo y lo pisoteo.

-Eso es malo para la salud. - dijo Kenny

-Tu no eres mi jefe, no tienes derecho a darme ordenes.

-¿Quieres que le diga a tus padres que fumas y bebes?.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero ya lo saben.

-¿Pero no te da vergüenza, alguien tan joven?.

-Para empezar, ¿quien es el que empezó a tomar drogas con nueve años, quien se iba de putas mucho antes de su adolescencia, quien perdió su virginidad a temprana edad?. - dijo Butters a Kenny, y eso a Kenny le sentó bastante mal, y le respondió a Butters con un puñetazo, pero Butters lo esquivo y empezaron a pelearse.

Butters estaba dormido en su cama de su nueva casa. Gregory y Cristophe se habían marchado y Butters se había quedado solo. Empezó el día desayunando comiendo directamente de la caja de cereales y bebiendo una lata de refresco, mientras hacia veía la televisión.

En la puerta de la nueva casa de Butters estaba Pip, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Butters. Kyle, Cartman y Kenny lo habían convencido para que hablase con el. Pip llamo a la puerta, Butters le abrió de mala gana.

-¿Y tu que quieres ahora?. - dijo Butters de mal humor.

-Me han dicho que hable contigo. - dijo Pip con educación.

-¿Y que es lo que quieren?.

-Veras, se que tus padres no te educaron bien, y se lo enfadado que estas con el mundo. Pero ese no es motivo para llevar una mala vida.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?, todo el mundo se aprovechaba de que era un ingenuo, me tomaban por un marica idiota, y ahora tendrán lo que se merecen.

-Stan ha muerto. - le dijo Pip serio.

-...¿Que?.

-Murió ayer en un accidente de coche, participo en una de esas carreras de coches ilegales y murió chocando contra un edificio. Trent estaba con el. Lo siento Butters.

Trent le explico a Butters que no pudo impedir que Stan se subiese a aquel coche, y que le prohibió que participase en la carrera. A los pocos días Butters volvió a casa de sus padres para quedarse, se corto el pelo y se quito la perforación que tenia en el labio. Todos se alegraron de que volviese a ser el mismo.

-Siento que Stan muriese por mi culpa. - dijo Butters a Kyle.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, seguramente llego su hora. - dijo Kyle.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, Stan miraba alegre desde una nube de que Butters hubiese cambiado a tiempo. Stan pensó que quizás seria el ángel de la guardia de Butters.


End file.
